DBC
The Delongo Broadcasting Corporation (Transmission-Délongo) (广播公司) is a Delongonian Public Broadcasting Service, headquartered in West New London and in South Matewood. It was created in 2012 by the 3rd Parliament, as a radio, television, and online public service broadcaster. It is known internationally, and came out as a massive success story, creating very high-quality content, that is made available for free online (subsidized by commercials). Creation It was created as a crown corporation under the Public Service Act, 2012. It was not launched officially until May 1, 2013 in Delongo. Programming Television (Station Set One) DBC News tends to follow the following general format: * Local Morning News 6AM-9AM * Local Morning Show 9AM-10AM * Local Daytime News 12PM-1PM * Local Evening Show 5PM-6PM * Local Evening News 6PM-7PM * The National 10PM-11PM * The International 11PM-12AM * Local Late Night News 12AM-12:30AM The National usually broadcasts from West New London. The International broadcasts from Blix. Channel Divisions Television *DBC ONE *DBC TWO *DBC THREE *DBC FOUR *td un *td deux *DBC One Mandarin *DBC Two Mandarin *DBC One Cantonese *DBC One Arabic *DBC Two Arabic *DBC News **English **French **Mandarin **Cantonese **Arabic *DBC Sports **English **French **Arabic **Mandarin **Cantonese *DBC Docs **English **Mandarin **Cantonese **French **Arabic *DBC South Blix **English **Mandarin **Cantonese **French **Hindi **Spanish **Italian **Korean **Japanese **Portugese **German **Arabic *DBC West Blix **English **Arabic **Mandarin *DBC Jala **English **Mandarin *DBC UBA **English **Mandarin **Cantonese **French **Arabic **German **Portugese **Hindi **Tamil **Korean **Japanese **Russian **Spanish **Malay *DBC Coasttown **English *DBC Las Forstain **English *DBC Newland **English *DBC Rupertland City **English **French **Mandarin **Arabic **Italian *DBC UNLA (Urban New London Area) **English **French **Mandarin **Cantonese **Arabic **Japanese **Korean **Malay *DBC West New London **English **Mandarin *DBC Calclyn **English *DBC Foxton **English *DBC Dimin **English *DBC Justaling **English **Alléju *DBC New Adimoore **English **Spanish **Portugese **French **Italian **Euylizean *DBC UMA (Urban Matewood Area) **English **French **Spanish **Portugese **Italian **Mandarin **Arabic **Cantonese *DBC South Matewood **English **Mandarin **Arabic **Portugese **Italian **German **Dutch **Spanish **Mandarin **Cantonese **Japanese **Korean *DBC Studio Hills **English **Mandarin *DBC Oilman **English *DBC Mindon **English **Portugese **Spanish *DBC Sienfield **CLOSED *TD Nouvelle Montréal Nord **French *TD Nouvelle Montréal Sud **French **English **Arabic **Mandarin **Spanish **Portugese *OTD Vue du Baie **French **English *DBC Canada **English **French *DBC Europe *DBC USA *DBC Asia *DBC Australia *TD France *DBC International Radio *DBC News Radio (97.0) *DBC World News Radio (98.2) *广播公司 新闻 (News) (107.3) *广播公司 伦敦新西部 (West New London) (102.3) *TD Nouvelles pour le Monde Radio (98.4) *TD Nouvelles Radio (99.3) *DBC National Radio (99.8) *DBC South Blix (87.6) *DBC West Blix (87.8) *DBC UBA (89.9) *TD Sud Blix (90.4) *DBC West New London (87.5) *DBC UNLA (87.7) *DBC Calclyn (89.9) *DBC Foxton (93.4) *DBC Dimin (93.1) *DBC Oilman (88.3) *DBC Oceanview (97.2) *DBC Leslonite (93.1) *DBC Blix Meadows (93.2) *DBC South Matewood (94.0) *DBC Studio Hills (94.6) *DBC North Matewood (102.2) *DBC UMA (101.1) *DBC Mindon (104.3) *OTD Nouvelle Montréal Sud (102.3) *OTD Nouvelle Montréal Nord (102.6) *DBC Nouvelle Montréal (102.8) *DBC Ferry Hills (102.4) *DBC Music (101.9) *OTD Musique (102.6) *DBC America (Various) *DBC Canada (Various) *DBC UK (102.2) *OTD France (100.3)